


Confession

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has something to tell Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

You can do this, Sirius Black thought to himself as he waited in Dumbledore's office for his godson. He would just have to tell Harry how he feels about Moony. Harry will understand. Harry was a very understanding young man. It would be all right. He hoped.

Sirius realized he was pacing and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the headmaster's desk. He realized he was tapping his foot and sternly ordered it to stop. He was old enough to be Harry's father. He'd endured 12 year in Azkaban. Telling his godson that he was in love with another man would not be any trouble at all. Now the other foot was tapping, maybe he should pace after all.

Pacing was good actually. It was a lot easier to be positive while pacing. Harry likes Remus and hates those Dursleys. Anyhow, it wouldn't be like Harry was around 52 weeks out of the year. Just the summer holidays and maybe Christmas and Easter. After all Harry had two whole years left of school and Harry liked Remus. Wait, he'd already said that. He wondered for a wild moment if Dumbledore kept a flask of something hidden somewhere in the office but it was too late. That had to be Harry knocking at the door.

With a look of happy serenity that wouldn't have fooled a blind man at 500 paces, Sirius opened the door and greeted his godson.

"Harry!"

"Sirius!"

Harry laughed and flung his arms around his godfather, too happy to notice anything odd. For a while Sirius managed to forget his worries. Hugging James and Lily's son close. He reassured the boy three times that he was all right and listened with delight as Harry rattled on. Finally Harry caught his breath and smiled up at Sirius. He looked so much like James that Sirius wanted to cry.

"We did it Sirius."

It should have been "We did it Padfoot." For a moment Sirius was terrified he was going to start bawling like a baby. Then he smiled.

"We did it Harry."

He had almost said Prongs but that wasn't right. Harry deserved better. That was the real joy in winning the war against Voldemort and clearing his name, now he would be able to be with Harry. To know him and understand him not merely as James and Lily's son but as a real person. No more letters substituting for a real relationship. He would be able to talk with the boy, learn his likes and dislikes. Fix breakfast and argue over what color to paint the parlor. Discover if Harry preferred jam to marmalade and buy him some decent glasses. It was now all within reach if only Harry would agree.

"What happens now?" Harry looked both hopeful and nervous.

"Well, you've got another month or two of school. Not to mention your O.W.L.S." Sirius could feel his stomach churning but he had to laugh at the look on the boy's face. "And then I thought maybe you could come and live with me."

The look of relief on Harry's face made him want to find his wand, a broom, and a map showing him how to find the Dursleys. What were a few Ministry of Magic regulations? People like that shouldn't go unpunished.

"Where will we live?" Harry was asking. "Do you have a house?"

"I've got my parent's house that I inherited. Dumbledore's been keeping on eye on it for me. He say's it's sound enough but it'll need some paint and paper and a bit of cleaning to make it habitable" Sirius had been overjoyed to hear that the cottage in Kent hadn't been sold while he was in Azkaban. It had been in his family five generations.

"I don't mind. I used to have to do lots of cleaning at Privet Drive." Harry looked delighted.

"Well, you're not coming to live there as the maid." Sirius told him. "I'll expect you to pick up after yourself of course, but I'm hoping to have things fairly shipshape by the time the summer holiday comes."

"It sound's lovely." Harry sighed.

"There is one thing..." It was now or never. Just tell the boy. He likes Remus, he hates his Muggle relatives, and he'd happily live in a damp cave to have a home away from them. "I thought I'd invite Remus to stay with us."

"Professor Lupin?" Harry was looking puzzled. "Sure. I mean, for how long?"

"Uhmm, well as long as he likes." This was almost as bad as asking Laurel whatever-her-name-was to that party in his second year at Hogwarts. At least Harry didn't giggle. "He and I were friends from way back and he doesn't have anywhere to go and, well, I'd like to have him around."

Harry was frowning. Was it because he didn't like the thought of Moony staying with them or was it because Sirius was just babbling like a lunatic? Please let it be because he was babbling. He couldn't believe he'd just said that even if was just in his own mind.

"Sirius, why do you want Professor Lupin to stay with us really?" Harry sounded just a little too calm. Sirius wished he could pace.

"I-" Just say it Sirius. "The thing is Harry-" Come on Padfoot. You're not ashamed of Moony are you? "I'm in love with him Harry."

"In love with him?" Oh this wasn't good or was it? Harry looked rather like he was smiling. "Oh Sirius, I'm so glad." Oh my God. Harry was smiling and hugging him. What should he do? Oh yes, smile and hug back.

"I'm glad you approve Harry."

"Approve? Sirius, he's been in love with you since you were both here at school. He almost died sacrificing himself to Voldemort to save you. Even Ron says it's romantic. Besides, I like him. He was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we had and he was really nice to me."

Sirius was well aware he was grinning like an idiot but he didn't care. It was going to be all right. He would have Harry and Moony. Nothing could spoil his joy.

"Wait 'til I tell Ron, Hermione and Draco." Harry was practically bouncing. Sirius smiled indulgently. Wait a moment, what was that last name?

"Draco? Draco Malfoy?" He could have sworn that Remus and Dumbledore had said that Harry didn't get along with Malfoy's son. Harry had certainly complained about him all the time in his letters to Sirius.

"Yes, we've been going out for three whole months now. I've been scared to tell you but this makes it all right. Oh Sirius!" Harry hugged him again "Everything's wonderful."


End file.
